


Bubbles and Goodbyes

by mini_younggae (mini_cutie)



Category: GOT7, 드림나이트 | Dream Knight (Web Series)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Heavy Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 07:14:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13049136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mini_cutie/pseuds/mini_younggae
Summary: It felt like it was unfair. How could Jaebum be willing to give up four lives for one girl? However, Youngjae knew better. There was a person in his life he would give up a thousand lives for. Maybe that was why he couldn’t find it in himself to say no. After all, he didn't want to imagine what life would be like for Jaebum without Inhyung, just like he didn't want to imagine what life would be like without the person he fell in love with. LIfe was unfair like that, Youngjae supposed.





	1. yugyeom — unlucky

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Alive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7807918) by [Eny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eny/pseuds/Eny). 



Yugyeom didn’t think much of Youngjae, at first.

Youngjae was oddly lucky most of the time. On their first time hanging out, it took Yugyeom three tries to get Youngjae wet.  _ Three times _ . He was also always happy. He laughed and smiled at the littlest things. 

That was all Youngjae was, though. Just another cheerful guy who looked at the world as if nothing could go wrong.  

Yugyeom didn’t expect anything else, either. Youngjae and his friends were just another group of guardians; a group that, of course, Yugyeom and his friends wanted to help. That was it.

How unfortunate it was, then, that Yugyeom went out to go get snacks. How tragic it was that he walked past Youngjae that night. 

If Youngjae was lucky, Yugyeom must’ve been the opposite.

Either way, he couldn’t turn back now. He’d already seen Youngjae, seen the passion in the man’s eyes, seen his fingers dance over ivory keys, playing some sort of sonata that Yugyeom can never get himself to forget.

Youngjae looked beautiful like that, hair ruffled, lips pulled taught in a straight line as note after gorgeous note left the piano. 

The music really did call to him. Yugyeom stood there, on the other side of the glass window, plastic bag forgotten at his side. He couldn’t pry his eyes off of pretty Youngjae who played the piano like it was his last night to ever do so.

How fucked Yugyeom was.


	2. youngjae — late at night.

“You play really beautifully.”

Youngjae flinched, his fingers suddenly pushing down on the wrong keys. It made a discordant chord, one that made Yugyeom flinch.

The crowds that had curiously watched Youngjae play were gone so there had been no one else to witness the ugly sound. In fact, there was nobody else around the piano. It only made sense, after all. It was already really late.

Maybe that was why Youngjae had been surprised. He hadn’t expected Yugyeom to be there. Moreso, he hadn’t expected to even see Yugyeom ever again.

“Why are you here?” Youngjae tried to make his voice hostile. As he said that, his fingers pressed softly against the keys as if the music he played was just something to keep his fingers busy while he spoke to Yugyeom.

Yugyeom moved so that he sat at the very edge of the piano stool, watching Youngjae’s fingers move from key to key “I saw you playing through the window.”

“Are you here because of Jinyoung?” Youngjae glanced at Yugyeom but, suddenly, wished he hadn’t.

Yugyeom had a handsome profile and the way he was looking at Youngjae made something in Youngjae’s chest squirm.

“No.” Yugyeom shook his head, causing Youngjae to turn his gaze back to the piano.

It didn’t make sense. If Yugyeom wasn’t there because Jinyoung had another nefarious plan then why would he be there in the first place?

Yugyeom seemed to sense the unspoken question because he continued “I just wanted to hear you play more.”

Though there was still doubt in his eyes, Youngjae couldn’t help but oblige.


	3. youngjae — sunshine.

Yugyeom was like the sun sometimes. It didn’t help that his hair was yellow, just like the sun. That wasn’t it, though. It wasn’t just his hair.

It was the way he smiled. Something about it made Youngjae’s chest all warm. It wasn’t a familiar feeling. In fact, in all of Youngjae’s short life, there had never been anything other than music that made him feel the same way.

So, of course, it was hard to imagine a life without Yugyeom. It was hard to imagine a life without late nights and pianos and small crowds. It was hard to imagine what death would be like.

Jinyoung said it himself; if Inhyung cried happy tears, they wouldn’t have to watch over her anymore. Did it hurt? Do they just disappear without a trace? And what happens to whoever they leave behind? 

Would Yugyeom miss him? 

Youngjae wasn’t stupid. He knew that, because of Jinyoung, the two groups had their troubles getting along. It was for the same reason that they often found themselves pair off, too. It was hard for Youngjae to think Yugyeom hung out with him for any other reason than to convince him to betray Inhyung.

Mark shared a sort of similar feeling but it was about his friendship with Bambam. The older man thought that, perhaps, Bambam only really wanted to hang out with him to convince him that life was better as a human. 

However, Youngjae liked to think that, perhaps, Yugyeom didn’t really have an ulterior motive. After all, they spent enough times together to at least be friends. Yugyeom wouldn’t spend that much time with just anybody, right?

And, then, by default, that meant that Yugyeom would miss Youngjae,  _ right? _ Because Youngjae was Yugyeom’s friend?

Just thinking about it made Youngjae’s head hurt.

There’s a rustle, like foot fall against gravel. Suddenly, there was someone sitting on the stair next to Youngjae “What’s on your mind?” 

Youngjae didn’t have to turn away from the sky to know it was Jackson. He didn’t have to look to know that Jackson was concerned, either.

“Nothing.” Youngjae decided to say, an unreadable expression on his face “Sometimes I just think it would’ve been easier if I was never born.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading!!! leave a kudos and a comment if you liked it!!!
> 
> if you wanna get some updates, my tumblr is mini-ghost-writer and my twitter is minikkukkungi. there's not much on either of them but like... if you wanna follow anyway lmao. on my twitter, there's a poll up on which story you guys want updated asap? so if you wanna vote on that, hmu! i only have my top three most popular stories on there but you can dm me or retweet it with a vote if the story you wanna vote on isn't an option


End file.
